<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adequate Coffee Choices by thechickencoop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455232">Adequate Coffee Choices</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechickencoop/pseuds/thechickencoop'>thechickencoop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee Shop, First Meetings, M/M, anyway have gay coffee boys, i have no defense never mind, i know its short but listen, i would die for them, just straight up wrote it in her dms and went 'hm time to post', my friend gave me an idea and i ran with it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechickencoop/pseuds/thechickencoop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stone needs more coffee and runs out for some, and meets a rather strange but pretty man</p>
<p>aka the obligatory coffee au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adequate Coffee Choices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stone stands, looking at the selection of bags of coffee. He hums quietly to himself, trying to decide on which to try next. He reaches for a medium roast before another hand shoots in front of him, grabbing it first.</p>
<p>"Too slow, try harder next time."</p>
<p>Stone turns towards the voice, seeing a man with sunglasses and an impossibly well groomed mustache grinning confidently at him. He freezes for a second before attempting to answer.</p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>"No, don't speak, coffee boy, it's not worth my time."</p>
<p>The man strides to the counter, slapping the exact change on the counter, including tax, before the cashier even rings it up, and walks out. Stone watches him in slight awe as he grabs his bag of choice and goes over to pay. The cashier shakes her head at him, handing him a red sticky note.</p>
<p>"He paid for it and left this for you."</p>
<p>Stone picks up the note, baffled, and reads it.</p>
<p>'adequate choice in caffeine. -Doctor'</p>
<p>Stone smiles slightly, bidding the woman at the counter a good day as he leaves.</p>
<p>'man, he was pretty'</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Agent Stone shotguns the rest of his cup of coffee as he arrives at work the next day. His new assignment wasn't one to be left waiting even a second more than he had to. Every agent who had been assigned to the man before had warned him of this, and that he wouldn't last long. He sighs as he gets out of his car, walking into the building. Once he arrives at the  door of the room to meet his new boss, he smoothes non-existent wrinkles in his suit and affixes his business smile onto his face, years of practice doing it automatically. He opens the door, walks in, and freezes on the spot.</p>
<p>"Good morning Agent, this is-"</p>
<p>The general is interrupted by the man standing six feet away from him, the same man who paid for Stone's coffee just the day before.</p>
<p>"Doctor Robotnik. No need to introduce us, this works just fine."</p>
<p>The doctor walks out the door, calling back.</p>
<p>"Come, coffee boy, we'll see what use you have."</p>
<p>Stone finally regains his ability to move and jogs out the door after him, only one thought in his head.</p>
<p>'oh no'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>